1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling the display of search items involving a database (inclusive of a display prior to searching the database and a display of search results after searching the database).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally a database is created by designing tables constructed within the database and configuring a scheme that is in line with a specific task. Redundancy of data is improved by the structure of such a database.
However, since the scheme conforms to the specific task alone, it is difficult to apply the database to other tasks. The database must be redesigned, therefore, if it is to be applied to another task.
Further, since changes or additions to the names of search items in a database involve changing the database per se, this is inevitably carried out by an expert having thorough knowledge of databases. A user who is not accustomed to handling databases will find difficulty in changing or adding to the names of search items.